Come In From The Cold
by Pricat
Summary: Constantine/Kermit friendship. During a snowy day, a certain Bad Frog shows up but Kermit decides to try and bond with his cousin even though the others are wary
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I got inspired after sketching a certain Bad Frog in the snow plus it could be a good bonding thing with him and Kermit since they don't get along very well.**

**It's a snow day and everybody is having fun but surprised seeing Constantije there but Kermit decides to use this as a chance to bond with him**

* * *

It was a cold, snow day and in America, snow blanketed everywhere even outside the Muppet Tbeatre which meant snow fun as the others were outside building snow men, snow forts and having a blast which made Kermit happy but sooner it got very cold, and the others had went inside since most of them couldn't take extreme cold but they heard a Russian accented voice laughing.

Kermit and RoHbin went outside seeing a certain felonious amphibian in his cape playing in the snow, wearing a scarf makimg them surprised because they knew Constantinecould stand the cold, he did live in Siberia, Russia after all.

_Why would he come here, of all places since Siberia is cold all year around?_

_I hope he's not here for revenge, but he looks happy?_

_I need to talk to him._

He knew that the others still were pretty mad at his mischievousRussian cousin after what had happened with the world tour but this was a rare chance to maybe understand Constantine rather than be mad at him and shun him.

* * *

Constantine was in the snow building snow versions of the gulag along with himself and Nadya, as he liked her but was too shy to say it unless she made fun of him and rejected him but heard hops breaking the thief out of his train of thought, sensing Kermit.

"Oh great, what do you want?" he asked him angrily.

"Constantine-" Kermit said but stopped admiring the snow art his cousin had made.

But he noticed it was getting colder and heard sneezes from the pouch on Constantine's cloaked back knowing it was his turtle.

He knew sooner or later, Constantine woukd come inside and it was now as he was following him inside knowing the others were doing their own thing, seeing Casey, Jean's niece drinking coffee.

"Sweet, Constantine's here!" she said.

Kermit smiled at that as he knew his cousin didn't make friends easily like Casey.

They were going to the kitchen which was warm at the moment seeing Constantine relax but removed the pouch from his back cuddling Hector, sitting on the floor.

"It's good to warm up, cousin." Constantine told him.

Kermit understood as he saw him feed Hector but shivering a little while drinking coffee, but Kermit was reminded of a saying cold hands, warm heart.

He knew his cousin had a warm heart despite being a thief.

Casey nodded as she was joining them because she liked Constantine and thought he was cool.

Constantine smiled a little surprising them, unaware Walter was spying on them.

"Why is the world's Most Dangerous Frog doing here?" he asked.

He saw Rowlf sigh as he knew that Constantine and Kermit were cousins, family but had kept it secret.


	2. Bonding A Little

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and I like where it's going.**

**Constantine is shy and Kermit is encouraging him to open up but it's not easy**

* * *

"So, does Nadya know you snuck out?" Kermit asked.

Constantine nodded as they were drinking coffee and having snacks.

"She knows plus we haveca deal going on, where I help with the weekly gulag show, I come and go as I please but use that exit you made." Constantine told him.

"I see, but you should open up a bit more." Kermit told him.

"It's harder for me remember?" he said sipping but sleepy.

Kermit saw him rest his head on the table, as he saw Casey enter seeing Constantine asleep which was very cute plus saw that Nadya was here.

She saw Constantine asleep picking him up gently but Casey understood since Kermit had explained but knew the others were worried about the Bad Frog being here.

* * *

Constantine was knitting in his cell it wasn't stressed, he felt like knitting as it kept him calm but being in the snow had helped, but was thinking about what Kermit had told him about opening up but he found it hard to open up without getting hurt but he knew He tor knew he cared, so did Nadya and the others.

He hoped that his cousin was okay knowing his friends didn't trust him which was okay but he was yawning because he had been up humming to himself.

Nadya could hear him understanding as Kermit had explained how her Bad Frog had been calmin the snow and saw him sleepy.

She was seeing the blanket he had made putting it over him as he was snoring making her smile.

She knew that Kermit was trying to help him bond, with him.

She knew that the others looked up to him at gulag but knew dinner was ready but would save him some.

Josh and the others were understanding knowing that he had used the exit to escape but Nadya sighed, knowing he cared about them.

She just hoped he was okay, but saw him awake later playing piano but feeling better since he liked being around her and the others since they were a family of sorts.

They were rehearsing for the revue but Nadya blushed seeing him play piano.

They were having fun but Josh and the others were understanding but knew that their gulag king was shy when it came to girls.

She hugged him which made him confused but understood as she liked him making him blush as he was unaware the others had seen chuckling.

"She really does like him, after all." Ivan said.

Josh nodded but Constantine was sighing.

He nodded as he was looking after Hector but feeding him making Nadya chuckle because it was cute but saw Hector nuzzle her leg.


	3. Snow Antics

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and after reading this, I felt like updating.**

**It's a cold night in gulag but Constantine and Nadya are bonding but Jett, Constantine's son is trying to convince his uncle Kermit to give Constantine a chance.**

**Jett is Sneaker's brother and Constantine's birth son but he lives with Kermit in America.**

* * *

noticed that a certain Bad Frog was very quiet that night at gulag while making his usual mug of cocoa but he had been around his cousin and his friends who had been enjoying a snowy day plus he sighed but was not immune to the cokd despite him being here so she wanted to help him, and warm his heart since childhood, they had been best friends always playing in the snow or coming up with great adventures.

"So you saw your cousin and his friends having fun in the snow, but bet you made giant snow sculptures like we did as kids?" Nadya asked.

"Good Frog's friends are weirdos as they woukdn't leave me alone, while I was having snow fun." Constantine told her.

They were hearing Sneaker up but she and her friends were having a huge snowball fight making Nadya giggle at their antics plus it reminded her of herself and Constantine as kids plus saw the others throwing snowballs making her chuckle.

* * *

Jett wondered why his uncle looked so quiet but understood because his birth father Constantine had been here and his uncle's friends had freaked out just because he had been playing in the snow but he hoped that his birth father and sister was okay in gulag as Kermit sighed.

"You know my Dad, he just wanted to have fun and goof around, but your friends should relax okay?" Jett said because he had been talking to his birth father so hoped things would work out.

"I know but your birth father is very unpredictable in his temper so we have to be careful okay?" Kermit told him making Jett sigh.

"I know but he's my Dad so we have to try plus you always say about family so we have to try plus the last time they were here, they were fine." Jett told him.

Kermit sighed as his nephew had a point because he wanted to understand his cousin, not exile him like his friends did but sighed plus they were going to visit the gulag in a few days so he could try plus Jett hoped Sneaker had learnt some new tricks making Kermit sigh because he knew Jett had grown up under his care since he had found him as a baby so he was like Robin but worried about what would happen if he was taken under Constantine's wing so to speak.

"Uncle you Ojay?" Jett asked softly.

"Yes just thinking, about things." Kermit lied.

He knew deep down, Constantine cared since seeing he had raised Jett made the Bad Frog sad since he only found out about Jett so was getting to know him but underdtood so would try to when they visited.


	4. Visiting Day

Sneaker was happy but stunned her uncle was here but happy seeing Jett because she'd missed him plus her dad was quiet the last few days mamimg Jett understand because the last time their dad had tried hanging out, it hadn't gone so good seeing their uncle talk to Nadya

"Let's go see daddy, okay?" Sneaker said as he nodded.

He saw Christmas decorations everywhere stunned that Nadya was letting them have Christmas here seeing Sneaker smirk revealing crooked babybteeth.

"Sure, as he needs us." Jett said.

They were going to Tne practise room where Constantine and the others were practising for the revue.

He was stunned seeing Jett hugging him stunning the others knowing their Ming only hugged Nadya or Sneaker as he sighed.

"This is my son Jett, but Good Frog is raising him." Constantine told them as Sneaker nodded.

"Wow, a prince of the gulag right?" Big Papa told him seeing Sneaker shake her head.

"He lives with Kermit, and just visiting." Sneaker replied making Jett sad at his sister's words because he only knew about them just now.

"He is part of the family, little thief okay?" Constantine told her.

* * *

A few days later back at the studio Jett was playing the piano again because his mischievous birth dad had taught him a somg so was playing while thinking which was Wherd he got his best ideas, since his birth dad and sister were family and the holidays were all about that knowing that once upon a time at gulag, they didn't believe in that until his uncle had been there.

"Hey little dude, what's up?" Janice asked.

"Oh hey Janice, just thinking about the holidays and family stuff." Jett replied as Tne guitarist nodded.

"Yes, as family is Tne most important thing, they lift you up when down and care about you like Tne guts in Tne Maybem do with me." she said.

"I can see that, you guys are a free spirited but loving group." Jett told her.

Janice noticed that the amphibian youngster was sad about something as he explained making her surprised but knew that having Constantine here for the holidays might not be a good idea leaving making him sigh, seeing Kermit enter.

"Everything will be okay, plus they're coming for Christmas since I talked to your dad, no matter what the others say." Kermit told him making Jett happy hugging him.


	5. Visiting For The Holidays

"C'mon little thief, we need to pack for being at your uncle's house." Constantine told Sneaker as Tne little thief was being mischievous and jumping around.

"Yeah, but we can have fun right?" Sneaker said seeing Constantine nod as it was night time plus it was almost Sneaker's bedtime.

He saw her getting sleepy but tucking her in and kissing her head going to join his comrades for poker so was talking about things like Constantine spending the holidays with Kermit.

They were understanding drinking and eating snacks hoping they weren't waking Sneaker up seeing Constantine shake his head knowing his little thief was a deep sleeper impressing them.

"Yes, she is excited about the holidays but we should let her sleep or she'll be cranky." he told tnem making them understand because they knew he would cause mischief on his cousin seeing Constantine chuckle.

* * *

Jett was excited about his birth father and his birth sister coming to stay for the holidays making Kermit smile because it was cute hing Constantine would behave during his visit along with Sneaker, seeing Jett humming Christmas songs makimg the others understand like the Electric Mayhem.

"You think they're on Tneir way, uncle Kermit?" Jett asked.

"Maybe, but it'll be good." Kermit told him.

Jett smirked at this but was looking forward to the holidays making Ketmit smile hoping that things were okay.

Later that day both Constantine and Sneaker were here makimg Jett happy hugging them making Sneaker giggle and Constantine smile.

"Hey, welcome guys." Kermit said to them.

"Priyet, uncle." Sneaker said making Kermit smirk.

He knew a little bit of Russian so found it cute that Sneaker was like that seeing her hug Jett making him chuckle because he'd missed her and his birth dad who was very cool hugging him which surprised both Constantine and Kermit.

"Woah, normally dad doesn't like hugs." Sneaker said.

"Oops sorry." Jett said as Constantine chuckled.

"It's okay, but things are going to be fun as it is the holidays which are apparently about family." he told him.

Kermit sighed as Sneaker was being mischievous but Jett smirked because she was cool making Kermit chuckle.

"Things are going to be fun this Christmas." he to,d himself.


End file.
